Honmei-Cookies
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Es el primer San Valentín en el buque. Los niños de Grace Field deciden festejarlo invitando a los de Goldy Pond mientras Emma sigue en cama recuperandose platicando con las chicas a quienes les entregaran sus Honmei-choko.


Ha pasado casi un mes de su escape. Un mes que tuvieron muchos problemas para sobrevivir. Sí no fuera por la ayuda de Música y Sung-Joo ninguno hubiera sobrevivido su primera semana. Llegó al B06-32, con un loco sobreviviente de años anteriores. Luego vino el problema con Goldy Pond, más información sobre Minerva, la recuperación de Emma tras la revolución de Goldy Pond, y finalmente, el crecimiento de la familia.

Ahora había dos adultos más haciendo el papel de los padres, más chicos de quince años, así como pequeños de siete. Un líder de otro grupo más experimentado como los adultos, pero a pesar de todo, Emma sigue siendo el líder de todos, y Ray, su mano derecha, su sublíder.

Ahora Emma no puedo descansar tranquila. Terminar de recuperarse de las heridas que casi la matan.

Ray la cuida, dándole sopa. Alguna otra fruta según el progreso de su salud. Anna junto con zack, cuidaban de sus heridas. Gilda o Anna la ayudaban a ducharse. En tiempos pasados, ella hizo lo mismo por Norman o por cualquiera de sus hermanos.

-¡Qué! ¡Ya estamos en San Valentín! -Emma gritó mirando el calendario a su lado- ¡Gilda hay que hacer chocolates! –Agitó sus brazos emocionada- ¡Me muero por un chocolate! ¿Tú no quieres uno Anna?

–Tienes prohibido comer chocolate -señaló Anna un poco molesta- aún no puedes comerlo.

–Y nadie ha visto una planta de cacao en el bosque -Agregó Gilda

Emma hizo un puchero. Hundiéndose en la cama.

–Aunque habrá galletas -comentó la "Prissy four-eyes" como la nombro Yuugo-. Las chicas haremos galletas para los chicos, será el primer San Valentín que festejará para celebrar la victoria.

–¿Puedes creer que los de Goldy Pond nunca han celebrado San Valentín? -Anna dio su índice y se inclinó hacia Emma que estaba acostada- Dejaron de celebrarlo por la caza. Imagínate, tener a quien amas pero muere y nunca te declaras –ella unió sus propias manos mirando al cielo.- Así que decidimos reanudar la celebración.

–¿Tienes un quién tiene tus sentimientos en forma de galleta? -Ahora Gilda miraba a la rubia

–¡Eh! -Anna se sonrojo agitando sus brazos sin saber que decir- sí ... -confeso con un rojo intenso invadiendo su rostro-. Aunque no creo que se corresponda con un intento de jugar con tus coletas.

–¡Nos dirás el nombre! -Ahora Gilda la sostenía de los hombros.

Anna observó un momento a Emma en silencio. Emma no entendía que sucedió a su alrededor, solo estaban hablando de chocolates y ahora hablaban de ¿chicos?

–Ray… -murmuro haciendo que todas las ideas de su cabeza- ¡Le daré galletas a Ray! -gritó sonrojada por la vergüenza. Se tapó el rostro con las manos- No me odies Emma.

–¿Odiarte? -Ladeo su cabeza. El apodo de "Antena" no era de utilidad y que no había captaba algunos momentos.- ¿Por qué?

–Porque sé de tu relación con él -respondió picándose los dedos-. A mí me gusta mucho Ray, desde que era pequeña. Por eso nunca tengo que cortar las trenzas sí era para salvarlo.

–Ray y yo solo somos amigos, no hay que preocuparse - mencionó tomando sus manos.- Eso está claro desde los niños.

–¡Pero ya no somos niños! -Ahora Gilda intervino- Estamos creciendo rápido y no en lo físico. Nuestros cerebros se encuentran haciendo maduros para avanzar en la sobrevivencia. No sabemos sí mañana vamos a morir –Las otras chicas posaron sus ojos en ella-. Le pedí a Don ser mi novio –sonrió- me correspondió.

Emma y Anna no tienen que ocultar su sorpresa. La "Antena" se tocó la boca y la chica de las coletas.

–¡Gilda nos da tanto gusto! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! Se estaba tardando mucho -Admitió a Emma.

–¿Será su primer San Valentín como pareja? -Cuestionó Anna haciendo que Gilda afirme con la cabeza.- ¡Felicidades!

–Sabes, siempre pensé que Norman y tú terminarás juntos –Gilda miró a Emma- pero Norman ya no está.

–Duele lo que diré, pero ahora está Ray. Siempre rogué por tener una oportunidad, que nunca se fije en ti. Que termine con Norman pero veo que ahora no pasada. -la más joven se confesó-

–Pero tanto una norma como un rayo los hermanos mayores que el hijo -La de ojos verdes trato de aclarar-. Norman no está, Ray sí. Lo que deseo es la felicidad de él –sostuvo las manos de Anna con las suyas-. Y la tuya también. Deseo que ustedes sean felices juntos. Así que tienes mi apoyo con él.

Las tres se sonrieron. Nunca he tenido sentido tan unidas. Ambas menores dejaron a Emma descansar.

–¡Quiero hacer galletas! -levantó sus brazos emocionada.

¿Te ha dicho la verdad? -Su sobó su sien por la actitud alegre. No te moleste que fuera feliz por este instante sino que no te moleste sino que te diga que sí- Tienes que hacer reposo. Aún no puedes mantenerte de pie por horas. Te conozco. Terminarás haciendo tomo-choko para todos como hacías en el orfanato.

Ambos grabaron como mamá terminaron sacando a Emma de la cocina debido a que ella utilizaba todas las ollas para el chocolate. ¿Qué es lo que un miembro de su familia?

–¿Nunca ha planeado darle un honmei-choko a alguien? -Cuestionó mientras se movía la sopa para enfriarla. Guardo silencio mientras acercamos el primer bocado a Emma- ¿No ha llegado a amar a alguien de forma especial?

Emma disfrutaba su sopa. Ray sabe cocinar. Logró hacer que los espárragos sepan bien en la sopa, y que a ella no le gusta. Ella observó a Ray, mientras disfrutaba de su alimento. Contemplaba sus facciones.

No he sido notado como sus ojeras iban creciendo, las malas noches de expedición, el mantenimiento en la guardia y el cuidado. Su cabello negro como sus ojos, una oscuridad que domina desde siempre. Misma que le da un aire de misterio. Aquel mechón que cubrió uno de sus ojos desde la infancia; Lo que siempre ha sido. Nunca he visto que lo que corte, más de lo largo deseado. No hay una respuesta para que ella se separe, pero sí que se encuentre debajo de unos ojos serenos, hermosos por la paz y la tranquilidad.

Al menos ella, así se siente desde que escaparon. Antes de tomar alguna decisión, mira aquellos orbes negros para buscar apoyo o algún consejo. Se topa con seguridad, paz, y tranquilidad. Sabe que aunque sea equivoque esos ojos.

Baja su mirada, observa sus labios. Hijo finos no están maltratados. No están agrietados como debería tener alguien que mar un poco agua para racionar. Ray nunca ha sido de hablar mucho como ella, siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, lo mismo que antes de pronunciar. De esa forma no malgastarlas. Tal vez eso se ha conservado.

Quiere tocarlos.

Sentirlos.

¿Serán suaves al tacto como se ven o serán rígidos como su personalidad? ¿Puede acariciarlos con sus propias manos o tendrá que usar sus labios?

Ese pensamiento le hace reaccionar.

Cubre sus propios labios con su propia mano.

Se sonroja

Nunca había pensado en aquello.

Ray levanta una ceja con la cuchara en el aire.

–¿Muy caliente? -Pregunta retirando la sopa de ella- Pensé que estaba bien. No dejabas de comerla. –Prueba la cucharada está tibia. Mira a Emma, analiza sus reacciones. Su lengua puede ser más sensible para la medicina. –Asienta el tazón en el pequeño lado de la cama de Emma a esperar.

Emma sigue sus movimientos en silencio. Prefiere mentirle. Hacerte creer que el calor reflejar en tu rostro es por la comida y no por su presencia, recién descubierta.

Y es que Emma, tu admiraba su inteligencia y sus múltiples talentos. En los exámenes, siempre estaba por debajo de él por puntos o segundos. ¿Cómo podría usted leer y leer los libros de fantasía? Sí no fuera por la memoria con la lectura de Ray, nunca hubieran sobrevivido. No solo en el bosque serpiente. También he hecho para la herbolaria, para el cultivo, para la cocina, principalmente.

También posee voz para el canto. Es la primera en oírlo, al menos espera serlo. Le ha cantado mientras ella está dormida. Le pedimos que estes despierto. Él la ignora. Lo niega. Sin embargo, canta para ella, para sus sueños.

Ahora entendía porque Anna se enamoró de él.

¿Y por qué su corazón tarde tan fuerte mientras lo observa?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentir el impulso de su teoría con los labios ajenos?

¿Por qué?

Ray vuelve a tomar el tazón. Comprueba con su paladar que esta frío. Retoma su labor de alimentar a Emma que aún permanecía en silencio. Muy extraño para ella que no sabe el significado de esa palabra.

Decide iniciar la plática. Algo inusual en él.

–Norma se confiesa –Emma escupió toda su sopa en la cara de Ray- ¡No es lo que piensas! -El regaño da un golpe suave con la cuchada. Se limpió con la cara de su rostro empapado.- Él me confeso que te amaba. Tú y él ha hecho una hermosa pareja.

–Todos dicen eso… –arrugo la manta que cubre sus piernas, pero no lo amaba de esa forma… Tan poco a ti. –Se puede consultar mientras se vacilaba un momento analizando sus propios pensamientos-

Ray abrió los ojos ante eso. Se puso de pie para acercarse más a Emma, dejando el plato vacío nuevamente en el buró.

–Lo sé, él también lo sabía -respondió acomodando su almohada-. Sí él tenía en mi lugar, sería otra situación, ¿no lo crees?

Ella amaba a Norman, como ama a todos sus hermanos ... como a Ray.

Cerró sus ojos cuando pensó lo último. Ella sabía que Norman era distinto, era un amigo de las locuras. Era su mejor amigo.

Ray por su parte ¿qué era?

Lo consideraba su hermano mayor por los meses de diferencia. Lo considero como un compañero que quería verlo como su amigo. Muchas veces iba tras él para jugar. Su amistad con él no era la mejor comparación con Norman. Él siempre ha llevado la contraria, siempre molestándola con sus burlas. No llegué a las peleas ni a la hora de la consulta. Solo discutían y terminaban bien.

Ahora, su relación ha mejorado. Se ha vuelto a su mejor amigo. No es el suplente de Norman. De eso estaba segura. Siguen discutiendo pero se preocupan mutuamente. Se quieren. No como hermanos que se pueden percibir. Confiemos uno en el otro, se protegen mutuamente tanto físico como mentalmente.

Emma dejo al descubierto de forma lenta sus ojos verdes encontrando el rostro de Ray estaba tan cerca. Los ojos negros miraban a la esmeralda. Se guardaron unos segundos así, hasta que los ojos de Ray se desviaron a sus labios, también se recorrió con su pulgar.

Él pudo sentir lo suave que era; y ella, ¿qué? Cuando se tocó el orfanato antes del escape. Aún se sentían suaves, manos pequeñas dignas de un niño. Ahora Ray, estaba en camino de ser un hombre.

Ella hizo una prueba para darse cuenta que Ray hizo lo que ella pensaba hacer con los suyos.

–Descansa Emma -comentó apartándose con una mirada serena.

Ray cerró la puerta lentamente. Su mano se quedó un momento en la manilla. Su mirada estaba al suelo. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa forzada. Se dio un masaje en el cuello cuando Alicia le llamó para preparar las galletas.

–Hola Anna, ¿cómo supiste que te enamoraste de Ray? -preguntó mirando a la rubia guardando las vendas sucias. La chica se quedó con un tono rojizo en tu piel clara- o tú Gilda. ¿Cómo supiste que Don mandaba en tu corazón?

Gilda estaba a su lado. Conversaban como en las épocas infantiles del orfanato. Siempre su mejor amiga, siempre su hermana. Anna ha sido la más pequeña por lo que no se unía a ellas pero ahora lo hace. Ella fue aceptada en ese círculo de amigas.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. Emma las miraba una vez una esperando obtener una respuesta.

–Solo pasó y ya -Gilda respondió por un dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios, arrugando la frente con los ojos cerrados-

–¡¿Y tu?! -Emma se quejó.

–Bueno Emma, uno nunca sabe en qué momento se enamoró de la persona -Anna afirmaba con la cabeza con las manos entre lazadas-. Solo lo sabes.

–Como diría Ray: "es la ley de acción y reacción" -Anna imitó el tono de voz de Ray haciendo que las otras chicas se rían.

–Anna tiene razón. Los sentimientos están aquí -Gilda de apunto en el pecho-. Nacen como una flor, las acciones como apoyarte, hacer un sonido, estar a tu lado cuando más lo necesites, son el agua que la riega para sobrevivir. –Nuevamente Anna afirmaba con la cabeza- Los sentimientos por Don ya estaba ahí, solo se fueron correctamente. Ambos nos sentimos inútiles a verlos a ustedes tres, Don me impulso a seguir adelante para demostrar que también soy una pieza valiosa en este escape.

Emma bajo la cabeza. Se considera culpable de excluir a Gilda junto con Don de sus aventuras. Además, fue un gran líder quedándose un cargo del buque.

–Lo mismo paso conmigo -Ahora Anna robaba la atención de Emma-. Ray siempre me ha cuidado desde pequeña. Claro es nuestro hermano mayor después de todo. Pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas -junto sus dedos-. Mi interés literario fue gracias a él. Su pasión por la lectura es atrayente. Además, me ha enamorado. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaban a cada frase.- A pesar de que no tiene por qué disculparse siempre conmigo o con los otros, no se rinde en el arrepentido que está.

–Norman hizo eso… –Emma les dijo suspirando mientras cerramos los ojos para grabar.- Norman siempre me parece bien, siempre a mi lado apoyando hasta mi idea más loca.

–¡Y estoy seguro que Norman te amaba también! -Anna levanto los brazos con una sonrisa- Norman siempre se preocupaba por ti, siempre a tu lado. Incluso peleaba con Ray cuando él te regañaba –ríe divertida-.

Las tres reían.

Las tres se separan para que Emma descanse para que en unos pocos días se abandone la habitación para explorar la nueva pista que Minerva les dejo. Mientras tanto, ten en cuenta tu mente vino Ray con todos sus recuerdos desde el orfanato hasta el momento que le dio sopa para almorzar.

Ya era el festival improvisado de san valentín. El olor de las galletas se esparcía por el buque. Se puede escuchar un Yuugo quejarse desde lejos.

–¿Por qué solo me dieron un paquete de galletas? -Se quejó mirando a Lucas mientras señalaba a Ray.- ¡Tu recibiste cajas de galletas! –Ahora le reclamaba a su amigo que los de calmarlo.

–Por qué él no nos apuntó con un arma cuando hemos respondido –Ray responde tranquilo. Tan poco hizo que un demonio nos intente llegar a mí ya Emma. - "El hombre misterioso" abrió la boca para replicar-. Además, esta es la caja de galletas que los comimos, ahora te devolviendo. –Le entrego otra bolsa- Aquí tienes una segunda parte de todos.

–Así es tan tierno –respondió Lucas mirando a su amigo- también les importas. Oliver junto con los de Goldy Pond me entregó galletas al estilo de su figura paterna. De seguro, Emma y sus amigos.

-No. -Rayó respondió de la manera más secas es Giri-choko.

Lo que se dice se dio la vuelta para apartarse del lugar.

–Al menos me dio una segunda… –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la segunda bolsa de galletas- Estos chicos… –Mordió la galleta con forma extraña- ¡Me dieron una galleta quemada! -Escupió- ¡Todas están quemadas o sin cocer! ¡Malditos mocosos!

Ray se ha visto divertido. Ya que todos les dieron las galletas falladas a Yuugo como venganza por el trato que les dio como bienvenida.

-¡Rayo! -La voz de Anna sonó por los pasillos interrumpiendo su andar- ¿podemos hablar? –Ray ladeo su cabeza moviendo el mechón que le cubría media cara-

Ray desvió su caminó mirando antes al final del pasillo. Torció sus labios y caminó hacia la rubia que le sonreía. Ambos terminaron en la biblioteca para tener un pequeño espacio a solas y que ahora era difícil encontrar uno.

Ella miró a los ojos extendiendo un paquete de galletas para él. Sus ojos azules estaban brillosos, su piel blanca con un nivel de sonido. Sus manos temblaban. Rayó la ceja mirando a la chica antes de tomar el paquete.

\- "¿Tanto para unas galletas?" -Pensó tomando el paquete.

Examino la envoltura. Las galletas ya estaban envueltas con un trozo de tela. Estaba seguro que era una blusa de Anna sacrificada para eso. Y Anna amaba tu ropa y que era diferente al uniforme de Grace Field. Las galletas eran de forma de corazón con estrellas, cortadas por falta de cortadores profesionales. Vainilla Con Coco. Son los olores que predominaban, también era lo que más abundaban como ingredientes.

–Gracias Anna, pero no debiste -respondió-. Ninguno debió haberlo hecho –Recordó a Alicia con galletas para él, a Gilda con Don entregándole otras e incluso a los menores en un paquete para él.

–Pero sabes Ray -él la miró y no te dejé sin moverte de mover los dedos de la mano- de ellos son Tomo-choko, porque todos te amamos. Ya no te vemos como nuestro hermano mayor, eres como nuestro padre -aquello sorprendió a Ray-.

–Gracias… -Unas lágrimas rondaron los ojos de Ray. Aquellas palabras confirman el amor profundo de su familia que le perdonaban sus pecados pasados. Ahora la culpa desaparece definitivamente de su corazón.

–Pero los míos no hijo Tomo-choko –reguntó la joven bajando sus manos a sus piernas- ¡Me gustas muchos Ray! –Gritó inclinándose ante él- ¡Te amo desde pequeña!

Ray estaba sorprendido por la arrepentida confesión. Eso sí lo tomó desprevenido. Miro la bolsa de galletas entre sus manos, luego de sus ojos en la chica que los hizo. Nunca imagino que recibiría honmei-choko. O mejor dicho, nunca he tenido que alguien lo amaría.

–No puedo aceptarlos -respondió extendiendo su mano-. Tus sentimientos son puros pero no soy digno de ellos.

–Ray… -unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules que parecían derretirse a través de ellas- ¿Tienes un alguien más? -Nuevamente lo tomó desprevenido- Te deseo suerte con ella -tomó la mano de Ray acercando las galletas a su pecho- pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, sí hay oportunidad.

Con esas palabras Anna escapo corriendo al pasillo. Probablemente para que no la llorar más fuerte. Ray solo la vio perderse en la oscuridad, suspiró mirando las galletas. Se rasco la cabeza y el techo del buque.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Emma. Antes de llegar ahí, los niños se alegran supuestamente. Abrió la puerta encontrando a Emma comiendo galletas. Ella abrió la boca y los ojos al revés, sin miedo a su interior, cuando la atmósfera de asesino rodeó a Ray. Quien la miraba desde la puerta.

–Esto ... él ... -saludó sus manos delante de su rostro y cada uno de los pasos que Ray da- Thoma y Lani trajeron las galletas a escondidas y quisieron que las correspondieran ... no pude resistir.

Ray le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su puño pero luego le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Emma estaba sorprendida por el gesto hasta se sonrojo.

–Era inevitable -mencionó mirando todos los paquetes de galletas- todos se agradecerán hasta el momento.

Lucas vino con Oliver, un libro que hizo con Pepe como agradecimiento. A Emma no le molestaba que estuviera su mano ahí.- Yuugo me reclamo, que a él le dieron galletas quemadas.

Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en los negros de Ray, que se detuvo su toque aparte de su mano. Emma se convierte en arrepentida por ello.

–Se lo merece -comentó sentándose a su lado- así como tú te mereces todo esto y más. Les dije que no les dieran las galletas aún hasta que mejores - robar una galleta de la bolsa entre sus manos.- Ellos desobedecieron.

–Ray… ¿recibiste galletas? -preguntó mirando como él se llevaba su galleta a la boca.

–Como todos –contestó recordando las de Anna-. Las deje en mi cama.

–¿Alguna fue honmei-choko? -un sonrojo publicado como sí de un arcoíris se tratase. Ray dejo de morder la galleta. Ella lo tomó como un sí, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta- ¿Le correspondiste?

Ray giró su cara hacia la pared.

–Anna, ¿te contó? -Ella con la cabeza-

Un silencio llegó impacientando a Emma. Como odiaba que Ray sea tan taciturno.

–La rechacé -por fin hablo.-

Ella tenía emociones encontradas. Estaba triste por Anna, por otra parte estaba feliz de escucharlo pero ahora estaba preocupada.

–¿Ti… tienes a alguien en especial? -preguntó tratando de hablar sin ponerse nerviosa. Solo vio como él afirmaba con la cabeza- vaya ... -ella destruyó una de las galletas con su puño de forma inconsciente- ¿Te ... le declara ...? -Antes de terminar Ray negó- ¿Planeas?

–Quiero hacerlo -por fin lo oía hablar- pero también se traicionando, otra vez.

–¿Traicionando? -Ella ladeo su cabeza.

–El recuerdo de Norman -respondió mirándola a los ojos-. Norman estaba enamorado de esa persona, él quería hacerla feliz. -El joven grabó a su amigo muerto con cada palabra de Ray- No entendía porque Norman se enamoró de ella ... -Ray estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban acuosos- hasta que me enamoré de esa persona.

–Ray… -ella se refiere a la cama para acariciar la mejilla del mayor. Así secar sus lágrimas con su mano-

–El amo Emma -Dos simples palabras que provocaron el llanto en ambos-. Sé que soy una norma, Que no he olvidado. Sé que soy un reemplazo temporal de él.

-¡No! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Segura que en el exterior la oyeran. Pero quería que sus palabras llegasen al corazón de Ray- ¡Nunca soy una norma! ¡Era mi hermano! Norman fue amable, cariñoso y estuvo conmigo en las malas pero eso no basto para amarlo. ¡Al que amo es a ti!

Ahora era el moreno quien se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Emma. Ambos corazones se agitaron de forma frenética. Ni cuando los demonios llegaron a sentir sus latidos así.

–Amo a Norman como a un hermano pero es tan diferente mi amor por ti. -Sustuvo las manos de Ray para mantenerlo en su lado- Es cierto, Norman pudo enamorarse de su forma de ser Ray su hiciste más. Ambos tenemos ideas en este tema. Tu hiciste sacrificios mayores, ibas a dar tu vida dos veces. Nos han protegido como un demonio salvaje. No sobreviviríamos sin ti.

–Lo que dices solo es agradecimiento - mencionó las palabras de la rara especie de pelirroja. Intentó zafarse del agarre-

–Eso es cierto, –ella admisión- pero me quieres a pesar de mis propios errores que señalas. Eso es lo que más ame. Las señoras y yo las reconocías cuando ya no los cometía. El amor no solo se trata de momentos cariñosos, también de momentos fuertes. Ya que en ellos demuestras tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ray se mordió los labios observándola.

–Siempre me das golpes suaves a mi cabeza pero cuando me abrazas, me acaricias no me sorprende tu acción sí, ni el calor que me envuelve. Te muestro frío, pero tu corazón es una fuente de calor. -Emma lo soltó para abrazarlo-. Siempre me ha gustado sentirlo. Norman nunca me mostro el mismo calor.

–Emma… yo… -Ella lo beso sin dejar de hablarle.

–Norman está muerto, porque no podría saber si Anna podría quedarse con usted. Tú no eres tu reemplazo. Quítate esa idea. Tú eres Ray, mi Ray.

Ray la abrazo con fuerzas. La beso su frente, recargo su mentón sobre la cabellera anaranjada. Quedándose en un silencio cómodo para ambos. Emma sabía que Ray era un concierto y un directo con sus palabras, tan diferente a ella. Pero sus acciones siempre hablaban por él.

No tenía que reafirmar con palabras sus sentimientos.

Solo con mantenerse así eran felices.

–Por cierto -se retiró- no te hice galletas porque no deberías comerlas -le jalo de las mejillas su cara mostraba enojo- ¿Quién tiene el permiso de comer? Podías haber agarrado no comerciar –ella se quejaba bajo sus manos.

–¡Auch! Ellos insistieron -reclamó.

Ray puso los ojos en blanco liberándola de su agarre. Ya era tarde Emma se había comido bastantes galletas. Sí se quejá de dolor estomacal podría molestarla por días. Ahora le daba otro golpe a su cabeza.

–Para ti -Ella tuvo sus manos en su cabeza y un peso extra cuando las manos de Ray estaban en su vista- no es un Honmei-choko, pero es algo que lo sustituye. Siento que es algo molesto decir "choko" cuando hicimos galletas. Debió llamarse Honmei-Cookies.

Mientras tanto, Emma tomaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en hojas silvestres. Lo que se desea ver en una serie de cortadas con finura como en las cintas se trata. En uno de los extremos se encuentran flores con una especie de bálsamo para que perduren. Mirando a un rayo que observa con un nivel de sonido.

–No me gusta que uses los broches de arena –comentó con un poco de enojo.

–¿Celos? -Emma reía divertida. Nunca lo veas así.

–Tsk… -chasqueo en la lengua tomando un mechón anaranjado entre sus dedos. Hizo una pequeña trenza como solía hacerlo con Anna cuando la ayudaba a peinarse. Una de las mejores palabras para los que están dejando la flor en alto.- Te ves mejor así.

Emma estaba feliz. Apostar que si tuvieras un espejo tu cara tendría el color del cabello de Nat.

Se tiró al cuello de ray. Quedando él en el piso, ella sobre él con sus pies en la cama. Riendo mientras Ray se quejaba de sus acciones, como siempre.

Como siempre ha sido entre ellos.

Como esperan que siga siendo.

Ambos se sonrieron

Ambos se besaron.

Ambos se aman.


End file.
